Talk:Irrlicht
Duo'd with BLU 85 & RDM 85. Tough, but manageable. BLU kept hate the entire time. --THD 17:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Fought this nm for the first time tonight. didnt notice any unsually fast attack speed, however, it did have hate resest, that seemed to follow every spell. we had a thf in the pt and TA would land on our pld and immediately following this it began casting a blizzaga2 on the whm. Couldnt tell if the hate reset was linked to its spell casting or its tp moves, but hate bounced around alot. We had 11 members, PLD/nin WAR/nin SAM/nin THF/nin BRD/whm WHM/Sch, BLM/rdm RDM/blm WHM/rdm BLU/nin x2. Head butts and stuns landed and seemed to be effective in interrupting spells. Enfeebs were landing consistantly also. Our main problem came from melee being bound when hate moved to a mage, and mages getting hit with sleepga's. Gloves did drop, no belt though. Will try it again next week when we are in La Theine again. --Steamboat Wi11y 09:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Fought this tonight and our pld had no trouble keeping hate despite him SPAMMING corpse breath for 130-659 dmg (the one time it hit the thf was for 500 dmg) we killed him w/ pt of 8. After bliizaga 2 he did appear to lose hate on our pld and came over and whacked on me for a minute (sch/rdm main tank pt healer/only tank pt healer). But our pld got hate right back and no one died. Only got 2 blizzaga's off and he used corpse breath prolly 15+ times in the 8ish minutes it took us to kill him. All in all a pretty standard blm fight. Only casted bindga on the person who was attempting to pull him halfway across the map. --Kav 03:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Soloed with difficulty by BST/WHM85, used Dipper Yuly to evasion tank while engaging myself, Irrlicht hit her about 40% of the time, about 20% of the time with Spiral Spin on, Coprse Breath hurt sometimes, hitting for anywhere between 400-800 damage, but mostly hit for around 250-300, used 7 Pet Food Zeta, stunned Sleepga II with Sudden Lunge and Smash Axe. Blizzaga II usually hurt a lot and any Sleepga II's that managed to get through would be a very big annoyance, usually lasting on me for upwards of 2-3 minutes, it has a hate reset I think. Took approximately 2 Yuly and a quick Nazuna at 4% to finish it off, very difficult solo, don't attempt unless you have a lot of money to throw around. Gear setup was mainly pet stat based, especially Pet Damage Taken consisting of Shepherd's Chain, Guichard's Axe +1 (Only 1 due to /WHM), Anwig Salade (-10%), Ferine Quijotes +1, Ferine Mantle, Mirke Wardecors (Acc/Att+15) and also a full Reward build. Be sure to also take a Tube of Healing Salve I as it helps some. Only dropped Clot Plasma. --Xynthios 20:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Fairly easy solo for a BST85/NIN42. I think the BST above made this more difficult than it had to be by using Dipper; the only Pet stat gear I had was one Guichard's +1 and Nazuna tanked him just fine. First pet got him down to 15% and then another Nazuna finished him off. Melee'd with pet the whole time, using a fairly standard Haste setup. Used one Tube of Healing Salve I and ~6 Zeta. Reward gear consists of Reward +30% (AF2 Feet, Ogre Gloves) and +38 MND. --AsterianBismarck 03:16, October 29, 2010 Fought this NM tonight. PLD, DNC/NIN, SMN/WHM, and THF75/NIN37. DNC died at the start, hped, and came back to the other 3 dead. DNC reclaimed it before it regened and managed to hold it with fan dance and shadows, til the others unweakened/got back. All and all I think the DNC could have soloed it, or at the very least duo'd it with a haster. Soloed on 90RDM/NIN. Straight tank with no special gear. I used a shield for Spell Interrupt help during Utsu: Ichi and Stoneskin. LuthianKnightWing 07:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Soloable on 90THF/DNC (THF/NIN might need temps from lack of stuns and healing). Easy solo unless Irrlicht is being particularly stubborn and is spamming Blizzaga. --Aenanai 22:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Just Solo'd as 90THF/DNC He spammed Blizzaga on me but just about beat him. Tried to keep health above 1000 to make sure Blizzaga/Corpse breath combo didnt kill me. He dropped Rainbow Cloth for me and nothing else. Renegade ~ Valefor 26th June 2011 Killed him again as DNC/NIN, had one corpse breath hit me for ~1100, I was fighting on darksday and he seemed stronger than usual. On a side note, I pulled him through a large group of psychpomps and none linked to irrlicht. I have found that the psychopomps will Agro which may make it seem like they link. Renegade - Valefor. Easy solo 99 Dnc/Nin. No temps. Good eva set up. Stingy on drops. Also easy solo on 99 Thf/Dnc. Went 1/~24 on raider's belt.~Zazhi, sylph